Master Frogsley Sr.
Summary Frogsley Sr. is a famous and absolutely badass Kung Fu master, who is known for inventing and mastering the famous logic-breaking and seriousness-ruining Badass Frog Geezer Fist, as well as his less known trumph card, Fly Reaper Fist. His Kung Fu had such a potential, that he was constantly breaking limits and was stated by The Grand Toadeus to be able to break through the "0th Tier" and beyond it. However, he is just an old fart and got tired of it, so he just went back to his old cabin in some woods. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C (Base form, not paying attention and didn't even have his morning coffee yet) | 5-A (Base form, restrained and in a good mood) | 4-C '(Base form) '| High 4-B (Base form, pissed off) | Low 4-A (Frogken x10) | 3-C (Super Frogsley) | High 3-C (Super Frogsley Frogken x10) |High 3-B (Super Frogsley 2)' | Low 3-A' (Super Frogsley 2, Mastered Ki Control) | High 2-A (Frogodsley) |High 3-A (Base form after attaining Frogodly Ki) | High 1-C (Super Frogodsley) | 1-B (Super Frogodsley Mastered) | High 1-B (Super Frogodsley Mastered Frogken x10) Name: Karl Jóhannes Baugulf Sigurd Godascalc Svalbarðsstrandarhreppur Grgur Tomsadomsa Humptydumpty Imela Foxinoxi Foxtroat Sudheer Benaiah Heino Stig Frogsley Senior Origin: Cabin in some woods Gender: Not really important, I mean do you expect him to do any sort of sexual activities in his age? Age: Too darn old to have his back cracking every goddamn time he turns around Classification: Quite badass frog geezer Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Strength, Longevity (sadly), Immortality (Type 5, so that he could yell at everyone around him for eternity), Regenerative Healing Factor, Kung Fu Mastery (Badass Frog Geezer Fist, Fly Reaper Fist, Chameleon Ignorance Fist, Rocking Chair Fist, Donkey Kick Fist, Bully Raid Fist, Swamp Anaconda Fist, Lumberjack Fist, Mosquito Hunter Fist, Elephant Butt Fist, Mud Foot Fist ''and Thousand Pinch Fist''), Weapon Improvisation, Power Legs, Megaton Kick, Infinite Double Jump, Skin Armor, Telekinesis, Ki Projection, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Godly Ki Manipulation (after attaining Frogodly Ki), Energy Nullification (after attaining Frogodly Ki), Existence Erasure (after attaining Frogodly Ki) Attack Potency: Just look at the Tiering section, ain't nobody got time to write it all over again. Speed: Damn fast. Lifting Strength: Enough to lift his old frog ass out of his bed every morning. Striking Strength: His Stomach Shot can strike the sh*t out of you. Literally, most of the time. Durability: That old frog never dies... Stamina: That geezer never gets tired, no matter what Range: Further than you'd expect (regular strikes) |''' Even further (flyswatter) '''Standard Equipment: A flyswatter Intelligence: Surprisingly smart, but still can't use that darn computer Weaknesses: He's old and hears bad. Badass Frog Geezer Fist Frogley Sr.'s specific fighting style. It utilizes mostly unexpected powerul strikes, like punches to the stomach, or hits aimed at joints or soft spots. It is characteristic by using fists and strong, direct strikes. The unexpected element of the attacks is added by Frogley Sr using his powerful legs to launch himself at great speeds. Fly Reaper Fist Frogley Sr.'s trumph card an his ultimate technique. He reveals his hidden flyswatter and uses it as a weapon in a style that involves him uncontrollably swatting his opponent at incredible speed. Each strike is delivered with a killing intent, as Frogley Sr. puts himself under the impression, that his opponent is a very annoying house fly (or a mosquito, if he's really pissed off). This means that every single swat delivers 100% of Frogley Sr.'s overwhelming power. Techniques Stomach Shot: Signature technique of Badass Frog Geezer Fist style. Unexpectedly, he buries his fist in his opponent's abdomen. In his base form, it has enough power to send his enemy through a planet, during which the planet becomes donut-planet. After he attained Frogodly Ki, he is able to donutize entire dimensions and countless universes. Frogatling Gun: A rapid-fire technique, where he delivers countless punches in one direction. Geezer Spit: An attack, where Frogsley Sr. spits in his opponent's face. His breath is so disgusting, that it will forever disfigure his opponent's face and leave scars on their soul. Delimerizer: An attack where he strikes his opponent's limbs, preferably at their joints, with his forearm. This usually leads to his opponent not having limbs anymore. Die, Fly!: Frogsley Sr. only uses this attack while angered, because it increases its efficiency to beyond 200%. He angrily rushes at his target and smacks it with his hand, like a fly. This attack has enough power to make a planet into a pancake-planet. Ribbit Blast: A blast attack characteristic for Badass Frog Geezer Fist. He charges his green Ki into a sphere and fires it at his opponent. He also aims carefully to not hit a planet's core when busting it, because he doesn't need that kind of sh*t to nuke a planet to ashes. Others Notable Victories: *Every goddamn mosquito that came into his cabin Notable Losses: *Google Plus account creation Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pissed Off Characters Category:Cranky Characters Category:Old Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1